


Insatiable

by giantdweeb



Category: Obey me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Slight drugging I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantdweeb/pseuds/giantdweeb
Summary: Asmodeus decides it would be a good idea to sway Beel’s “hunger” into something else. Don’t accept gifts from Asmodeus.
Relationships: MC/Beelzebub
Comments: 6
Kudos: 290





	Insatiable

You should’ve known this would happen. As soon as Asmodeus asked you to give Beelzebub some weird smoothie he made for him, that was supposed to “help” his hunger problem. You should’ve known it would’ve backfired.

You clutch at the sheets around you, crawling backwards until your back met the wall. “Wait! You don’t wanna do this, please! I know you don’t!” You cried out, starting to shake as your eyes widened, watching the man slowly crawl over you until he towered over your form. “Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, before slamming his lips onto yours, the kiss feeling rough and desperate, like he needed it to survive. You made a small squeaking sound, shocked and confused. This wasn’t at all what you thought was about to happen. Beelzebub, avatar of Gluttony, was kissing you. The demon who had trapped you in his room and said he was planning on eating you, was kissing you. Almost as if he felt your questions, Beel pulled away and looked down at you. Breathlessly, you looked into his eyes. “W-Why are you kissing me?!”

“Hm? Didn’t I just say I wanted to eat. you. up?” He asked, placing kissing down your jaw and to your neck with each word, nipping after the last one. “Y-Yeah but this is the opposite of what I thought that meant!” You exclaimed, blushing heavily and almost leaning into his touch. His deep laugh tumbled through both of your bodies, and he mopped at your neck a little harder. “Is it something you want though?” He asked, sliding one of his hands under your shirt, grinning as you nodded. He made quick work of taking your clothes off, kissing over every inch of your body he could until he found your core. Pulling your legs over his shoulders, he smiled at the sight in front of him. “Thank you for this meal~” he said, before sliding his tongue over your folds eagerly. Your muffled moans only encouraged him as he moved one hand to rub your clit, the other reaching down and taking your hand in his. He continued his assault on your wet heat, licking and sucking as you cried out, squeezing his hand and grinding against his face. It was like he knew the perfect places to slide his tongue over every time, bringing you close to your orgasm a lot sooner than you expected. You tried to warn him, thinking he would pull away, but he pushed himself even closer, burying his face against you and pushing his tongue deep into your entrance, forcing you to cry out as you came, squeezing his hand tightly as he let you ride it out on him.

Once you had calmed down, he licked you clean, and you started to catch your breath. Just as you had, the sound of his belt coming undone met your ears, and you looked up. “What, did you think I was done? This hunger is one that’s not going away anytime soon,” he said, smirking at you.


End file.
